


Heads or tail.

by Namik0o



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again fight me if you wanna, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, High School, Jeno is jeamin's bitch, Jeno's mom, Library Sex, M/M, Mark and heachan are dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretend like an is an school alright, Slut Shaming, Smut, So Wendy's a boy with a mullet because I just like to think Wendy looks good with an mullet period, Ten Lucas mark taeil and haechan are trans gender girls too fight me, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Na Jaemin, Trans Female Character, Wendy is jeamins friend, Wendy my boy is dating lucas, Why am I'm putting detail into tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namik0o/pseuds/Namik0o
Summary: The Prettiest girl at school, na jeno (yes that's my boy well girl) and jaemin the baddest man(bitch) in the school, (y'all really don't realize the cringe and laughing I did I'm proud), what happens when jeamin dared by wendy to tap under jeno's skirt in the library (yes the library cause no one ass goes their even the librarian be ghosting that place.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Heads or tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone dose trans males, imma do trans girls.

"hey bro" the male said hitting the other male on the head, grabbing his attention.

"What the fuck do you want wendy" the male said rubbing the back of his head as to where he previously got hit.

"Head or tails"the male said, as he took out an coin and placed it in his hands infront of the other male who was confused.

"Why?" He said looking at the coin, as Wendy flipped it his hands.

"Can't hold an surprise jae" he said still tossing the coin in the air, an little sound of the coin made by it touching his hands. Filled my silence

"Anyways, heads or tails?" He questioned to the male right besides him sitting down on the small red brick wall, the male thinking a little to himself as he clicked his younger.

"Heads" he said, and then saw as his friend flip the coin in his hand, watching it toss up and ended back in the male's hand to be flipped in his hands again to reveal one side of the coin.

"It's tails bro" Wendy said with an smirk on his face, looking at jaemin as the male looked back at him, untill Wendy showed him the coin in his hand unmoved.

"That's cap"

"How, you don't even know what's it for, aww you want me to do it again little pussy" he said shoving the coin in the other male's face.

"Hell no, and I ain't no pussy" he said and Wendy laughed, looking around untill he saw something or someone that caught his eyes.

"Jeno" the male said.

"What?" Jeamin said in an reply as to why the male just blurted out the name of the girl over there talking to her friends.

"Jeno" the male said smirking, untill jeamin hit him inside the head.

"Yeah what about her" he said, looking at his friend starring at jeno, who didn't notice 'thank god' in jeamins defense but he guess she is kind of use to people starring at her anyways.

"Stop starring it's creepy man" jeamin said as he once again smacked his friend upside the head.

"What I'm just saying you should definitely try some shit on her when no one's looking" he said clearly out of the blue.

"WHAT?" The male said back to his friend who just blurted out some shit.

"I'm just saying man do it, your not an pussy right then do it", he said looking back at the shocked male.

"Come on man your kidding" he said looking at his friend, "no the fuck I'm not man" the male replied looking back at his friend

"bro but that's-"

"No buts"

"but Your wrong for-"

"Shh jae before I tell the whole world about your-"

"Okay okay bro I'll do it you little dick, and plus isn't your girlfriend over there or some shit go hang out with her" he said, trying to get the male away from him.

"Bro your lucky that's i am board as fuck to leave you, and you better not back down alright or-" he said jumping down from the 5 feet brick wall outside. "I got it damn, no need to blackmail bitch" he said.

"Love you too" he said walking away and waving.

"Yah yah don't be sus bro" he said as he soon got down from the brick wall 45 secs after Wendy got down, he then ignored everyone on that side of the walkway and went to the restroom to pull out a vape pen, yeah he's knows it's his last day he would ever use this thing his friend gave to him after she put strawberry flavor in it. Once he was done he made sure the smoke was gone and dropped the vape pen into the toilet, to flush but it wouldn't flesh. "Wow smart move" he said to himself as it would be better for him to smash the pen on the ground then flush it, so he just lefted it there and went out the restroom. "Get a fucking room" he heard someone say, as he turned his way to wear the voice came from which came from ten, who was look at the 2 girls kissing which he assumed was mark and heachan. Jaemin always questioned why they go by those name's, but it kind of did suite them, jeamin was lost in thoughts untill he heard someone giggled which happens to belong to no other then jeno herself, he never realized how beautiful the girls eyelashes we're and smile untill he actually took an look, there's actually allot he didn't notice about the woman. He then headed to his other classes keeping a low profile from his bestfriend Wendy and the dare that had included an very special person. Soon it was the end of the day ends, and sadly he has to go to the library everyone has abandoned even the librarian who someone how still gets paid. He then opened the door, surprisingly the lights wear on, as he walked through, he needed to grab an "text book" which is something he didn't own cause fuck it, he doesn't even wanna be here but he also doesn't wanna be an broke and homeless person either. He then walked through the halls, the sent of old books and paper going into his nose as he looks for the book he is looking for, which he gets lost, untill he hears a noise, he turns his head to see an familiar figure sitting down reading a book. '

"Who the fuck reads a book?" Jeamin thought as he soon notice who it was as he saw the red bow tied nicely around her hair in to a pony tail and half of it down, the earbuds he guesses in her ear as to by this point she should of been able to hear him.

"Jeno" he thought again to himself, why out of all people for God sakes.

"Should I, should I not, I mean like this is the right time, but how would Wendy know if I did or not, wait but I'm not a pussy let's just get this over with, but what if she doesn't- blah blah blah jeamin just get yourself over there" he ranted in his head for a moment untill he divided to sneak up behind her and pull up her skirt taking his hand and pressing it against her ass.

Oop, jeamin thought as he didn't feel an pussy but instead something else, oh well.

"Ahh~" she heard as jeno turn back and blushed to see who it was, then a blush went onto her face.

"You like that uh?" Jeamin said going with the flow as his voice filled the room, thinking it may haven't been an bad ideal but it was an surprise.

All jeno did was rubbed her ass on jeamins hand with a flustered face.

"J-jaemin" she said as jeamin started to get closer to her, "you didn't tell me you were a bitch in a dress" he said as he kept rubbing his hand on jeno's boy pussy.

"I-im not it's called being transgender, but you don't seem to learn enough to know what that is" the girl said back at jeamin who smacked his ass earning a moan.

" I don't need to know what your are to notice an beauty like you" jeamin said, cringe filled jeno's face as she just heard the most cringey ass compliment from a person, and trust me she's heard an lot of weird compliments.

He then pulled down jeno's panties to reveal her dick, he then started stroking it over the desk where she was sitting enjoying her time alone untill jeamin came, she gasped as her dick hey the air, nothing but jeno's moans and whimpering.

"F-fuck"she quitely said as jeamin touched her dick and smacked her ass every so moment of time, he then unzipped his pants, jeno hearing the zipper so he turned around as jeamin stoped stroking his dick.

Jeamin then stepped back a bit and turned jeno around and sat her on her knees.

"Suck" he said and jeno was an little hesitant bit obeyed and rapped her lips around jeamin's dick as her butt naked ass came in touch with his legs and the knee white high socks touching her ass and dick and her red Converse touching each side of her butt cheeks.

She then started to go fully down on his dick as the male started the grown and move his hands slowly to the others long hair and started doing the work himself going slow but fast at the same time.

"Ahh~" the male said in a low tone as the liquid rushed down jeno's throat and somehow some ended on the side of her mouth.

"Swallow" he said and she did the exact same thing struggling a bit to keep it down but soon accepted the nasty hit liquid to go down her throat.

"Good girl" he said and patted jeno's messy hair, as he made the girl open her mouth to show if she swallowed or not, satisfied he turned her around and bended her over the table.

He then bended down to spit on her hole which she happened to jerk a little at the cold spit hitting her ass and the air blowing on it, jeamin smirked at the reaction and then shoved his finger into her ass whole.

"Ahh~d-daddy" she said as the finger went in and out of her.

"Oh so your an slut" he said, and got a moan as an replied and a blushed face with it, he then went up to take the red ribbon out of her hair.

"Let be borrow this" he said which was not really a question so jeno didn't answer, the male then took the ribbon and tied it onto her dick tightly but not to much.

Jeno moan a little bit as jeamin added another fingers on after the other untill she felt no more things inside of him, her whole clutching for something but all she got was pathetic air, he then felt his skirt then get pulled down but not all the way, as the male decided to keep her plaid red jacket on and shirt and tie with her shoes in socks.

"Beg for it" he said as started to stroke his own dick, "come on you have words don't you since your so we'll off" he said slapping her ass.

"F-fuck" she said whimpering.

"P- please" she said begging but still nothing.

"Please what?" He said smacking her ass once more.

"Ca-can you please f-fuck me" she said.

"I don't know who your talking to babe" he said looking around.

"Ca-can you please fuck me daddy" she said and that's all it was needed to get filled up by something much better then fingers, a dick.

"See that's all it took babe" he said slamming into her, "still tight though but that's just the way I wanted " he said still going at an slow but speed pace.

Jeno's cock hurting as it is tied by her ribbon that was previously on her head and some how ended up tied around her dick.

"Who would know the Lee jeno precious pretty little jeno was an slut getting fucked by na jeamin" he said as he kept on going making the girl moan more, ribbon wrapped around jeno's hard in pained dick.

He kept on going untill he slowed down and took an long slam into jeno's small body untill he felt the hot liquid go into his ass, jeamin continue slowly untill he panted a little and took his dick out of the girls hole, which was still clutching for air.

He soon than pulled his pants and underwear up and sat down next to the chair than jeno is still on the table by.

"C-can i" jeno said in a pant trying to catch her breathe and not moan.

"Can you what? Use your words baby" he said as he knew what the girl wanted but acted dumb.

"Ca-can I come" she said needy and rushy.

"Yes darling and keep the ribbon on no buts" he said starring at the beautiful figure he didn't admire before infront of him.

Jeno hiccuped a little as it was hard but he soon then cummed on the table.

"Good girl" jeamin said patting her hair as she was panting.

"Clean it up" he said, and jeno looked at him confused but she knew she had to lick the white substances off the table untill it was spot clean.

"Excellent" he said and grabbed jeno by the hair to pull her into an messy kiss.

He then, went around and pulled the girls underwear and skirt back up, helping her up an little as she stumbled, he then thought it would be smart to ask an question.

"Want me to take you home? It's the least I can do" he said, but before she could decline he already dragged her out of the library and onto his motorcycle.

"Don't tell me your scared now" he said.

"Well I mean my cousin is in the hospital because of an motorcycle accident" she said, hesitating a bit but knew it was not an choice so she got on and held on for dear life.

"See nothing to worry about babe, chilllax, you probably didn't know I'm one of the best motorcycle drivers in this country trust me" he said and jeno giggled forgetting she was on an motorcycle.

Jeamin then asked for directions to jeno's house which lead to wrong detections but some how he made it work and got there, it was a pretty neat 2 story house, it looked like someone cared about it, untill he saw 1 person who looked to be around her late 30s watering the grass, then towards there detections.

"Oh" the lady said.

"Is my baby okay what happened?" She said worried and then they remembered how they looked especially jeno with her messed up hair without an ribbon.

"Miss I assure you she's safe miss it was probably the wind also she locked her keys in her car so I took her here" he said coming up with an good ass lie for an middle aged woman to go along with.

"Oh jeno how can you be so careless" she said sighing.

"S-sorry mom I guess"she said stuttering as the liquid in her ass was going to friction with the seat.

"Anyways I should be leaving, nice meeting you miss-?" He said,

"Miss lee, it's miss lee, young sir and yours" she said.

"Na jeamin" he said giving her a decent innocent smile.

"Thank you for being kind to my daughter and taking her home, would you like to stay for dinner?" She said which he declined but she wouldn't take it so he gave up and went in.

*Next day*

"I did it" jeamin said with an smirk as he was back sitting on the wall.

"Prove it pussy" he said laughing, than jeamin pulled out the ribbon jeno was wearing yesterday but it had dried white stuff on it.

"The library too"

"Your joking mate" Wendy said.

"Nope I even made her lick it up" he said like it was an boast which it was.

"Damn that tough" he said still unbelievably still.

"I even had dinner at her place" he said and Wendy looked at him.

"You didn't do it mate" he said

"Yes I did do it in her bedroom"he said.

"Yeah right" he said, but as soon as jeamin pulled out his phone to show a picture of him and jeno's mom and of course jeno smiling then he kept on swiping to more inappropriate pics.

"Okay okay that's enough" Wendy said closing his eyes.

"Who's the pussy now," he said smirking.

"Still you sadly".

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I did that


End file.
